Positions of a driver seat and passenger seats in a vehicle can be individually adjusted, e.g., in a rearward direction or a forward direction. In a conventional seat adjustment system, a driver sitting in a driver seat may adjust the position of the seat either automatically (e.g., using an electric motor) or manually. However, in the conventional seat adjustment system, when the driver moves the driver seat, the space between the driver seat and a rear seat behind the driver seat may change because the rear seat may remain stationary. A passenger present in the rear seat may become uncomfortable between the seats when the driver seat is moved toward the rear seat thereby shrinking leg room for the passenger. Further, objects between the driver seat and the rear seat may become difficult to access due to the reduced distance between the driver seat and the rear seat. In order to maintain sufficient space between the driver seat and the rear seat, the driver or passenger may need to separately move the rear seat as well.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle seat adjustment systems that move seats in a vehicle together while maintaining a space between the seats.